Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride
Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride is another Winnie the Pooh crossover created by LionKingRulezAgain. It is the sequel to Daniel Esposito and RatiganRules' film Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King. It premiered on YouTube on December 15, 2009. A remake version made by Daniel Esposito will appear on Pandora.TV in the future. Plot The film opens where the previous film ended, set approximately one year later, where Rafiki gathers the animals of the Pride Lands together for the presentation of King Simba and Queen Nala's new daughter Kiara. King Mufasa's spirit watches over the ceremony. A few weeks later, Simba becomes very overprotective of an older Kiara, assigning Timon and Pumbaa to be her babysitters and Pooh and his friends to be her guardians. One day while they are arguing, Kiara sneaks into the "Outlands" where she meets a young cub named Kovu. After escaping a river filled with crocodiles, the two become friendly but Simba and Kovu's mother, Zira and two vultures named Arthur & Cecil, quickly end their playing. Zira reminds Simba that he exiled the Outlanders, and notes that if he wants to punish them, Kovu is Scar's hand-chosen successor. Unwilling to harm the cub, Simba orders them to leave and later scolds Kiara for endangering herself. In the Outlands, Zira's eldest son, Nuka, complains to his younger sister Vitani about Kovu's status as "the Chosen One"-the cub chosen by Scar to lead the pride after he was gone. At that moment, Zira returns and scolds both of her sons, but then decides that she can use Kovu's new friendship with Kiara to get her revenge against Simba. Now an adult, Kiara heads out from home to do her first solo hunt, however Simba again sends Pooh and the others along with Timon and Pumbaa with her, after promising not to. Furious to find out her father has lied, Kiara goes further from home to hunt, though is still unsuccessful in her efforts. Nuka and Vitani set fire to the plains where Kiara is hunting, causing her to faint and giving Kovu the chance to rescue her. Drawn by the smoke, Simba finds them together and reluctantly thanks Kovu for the rescue and allows him to come to Pride Rock, though Simba forces him to sleep outside. That same night, Simba has a nightmare about his father's death, only in the dream Scar morphs into Kovu and Simba takes his father's place falling off the cliff. He goes outside to a watering hole where Kovu contemplates attacking him, but Kiara interrupts and they go off together so Kovu can help her learn to hunt. During the lesson, they run into Timon and Pumbaa struggling with some birds, so the two lions help them chase the birds off. Together, they have fun playing, something Kovu notes he has never experienced before. That night, Kovu tells Kiara that he is not Scar's real son, but "was a part of him". Simba seeks guidance from the "Great Kings" and Nala advises him to give Kovu a chance, because he is not his father. Kovu decides to leave after trying to confess his real intentions, but Rafiki stops and invites the young lions to experience "Upendi"–love. After a musical journey through the jungle, the two fall in love. In the morning, Simba invites Kovu for a walk and tells him the true story of Scar, which Kovu had never heard. However, their walk is interrupted by an ambush by Zira and her pride. After a brief fight, Simba manages to escape by scaling a wall of logs in a gorge. In chasing after him, Nuka slips and is killed by falling logs. Zira blames Kovu for Nuka's death, swiping a paw across his face and scarring his eye. Breaking from his mother, Kovu returns to the Pride Lands and begs forgiveness. Believing Kovu was behind the ambush, the wounded Simba exiles him and orders Kiara confined to their den. Kiara later escapes and reunites with Kovu far from home. Meanwhile, Zira leads her pride in a war against the Pride Lands, and a fierce fight breaks out. As Zira and Simba face off, Kovu and Kiara leap between them and ask them to stop. Kiara reminds her father that, by his own words, "we are one". Zira ignores her, but Vitani agrees. Zira tells her daughter that she will die to if she will not fight, which turns the other Outlanders against her. Now alone, Zira attacks Kiara, sending them both over a cliff. Kiara lands on a rock, but Zira is sliding towards a storm-swollen river. She refuses Kiara's offer of help, then slips and falls to her death. Simba allows the Outlanders, including Kovu, to return to the Pride Lands, and Kovu is allowed to stand with Kiara at the top of Pride Rock, with Mufasa proudly saying that they are one. Trivia *Genie, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Arthur and Cecil guest star in both versions of this film. *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy) and Jiminy Cricket will join Pooh and his friends in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this film, since Zazu, who was featured in the real film, is a member of Daniel's Pooh's Adventures team. *This film was originally supposed to be done by Yru17, but he was once suspended when he was 7utwo, so LionKingRulezAgain took over the production. *When Zira is defeated, Tigger wonders what to do with Arthur and Cecil. Genie says, "What you guys need is a cool dip in the river!" and he throws them in the river. They come out of the river, only to be trampled by a stampede of elephants. *LionKingRulezAgain1's original version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, Pooh's Heffalump Movie and the Aladdin movies and PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, The Tigger Movie, Piglet's Big Movie, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, Madagascar, and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will also be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, Ralph Breaks the Internet, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, the Aladdin films, and the Madagascar films. *King Julien, Maurice, and Mort guest starred in this because they are already the first official members of the Jungle Adventure Crew. *Winnie the Pooh and his friends will face Zira again in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Iron Giant. *This film takes place after Alex's Adventures of Aladdin, which explains Genie already knowing Arthur and Cecil. Transcript *''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/Transcript'' Links The links for this film will be coming soon. Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Films set in Africa Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Remakes Category:Sequel films Category:Disney crossovers